The Real Rookie Night
by Zim55
Summary: Since Olympia and Otis missed Rookie Night, Oscar decides to give them a Rookie Night they would never forget. However, Oona gets jealous.


**So I saw that Otis and Olympia didn't have a real Rookie Night. So here's the real one.**

* * *

Otis and Olympia walked to their desk. "I can't believe we miss the entire Rookie Night." Otis said. "And this was all your fault." Olympia said. "Well we did go though every single door to get there." Otis said. "But we missed the whole thing!" Olympia said. Oscar appeared. "hey guys!" he said.

"Oscar?" the agents said. "What are you doing here?" Otis asked. "Yeah. I thought you were at Lab Con." Olympia said. "I need a break once in a while. So what's up?" Oscar asked. "We missed Rookie Night on Tuesday." Otis said. "Okay. So how about we have it now?" Oscar asked. "But it's Thursday." Olympia said.

"Hey. I don't care what day it is. What I care about is that you two have a great time." Oscar said. "then I guess we can yell...Rookie Night!" Olympia yelled. "Rookie Night!" Oscar and Otis joined too. "So as you know. We skydive first." Oscar said.

"Lets go." Olympia said. Oscar looked at Olympia. "Um Olympia, that's Olive's catchphrase." Oscar said. The agents and Oscar went to a door. The agents were stopped by Ms. O. "Agents! What is going on here?" she asked. "Oh hey Ms. O. I'm just letting Olympia and Otis have fun." Oscar said. "They missed Rookie Night."

Ms. O looked at Oscar. "Oscar, why aren't you at Lab Con?" Ms. O asked. "I need a break for once." Oscar said. Oona ran to everyone. "Howdy do!" she yelled. Then she saw Oscar. "hey! Oscar. How's Lab Con?" Oona asked. "Fine. I'm giving these two agents a real Rookie Night." Oscar said.

"Cool. I'll come too." Oona said. "No. Oona, you can't." Oscar said. "Oscar's right." Ms. O said. "But...but..." Oona tried to speak, but she was speechless. "Oona, you have to be in the lab." Oscar said. "And you already had Rookie Night! These two agents didn't. Oscar, have fun. Oona back to work. Well what are you waiting for!? Go!" Ms. O said.

Oona ran back into the lab. "Enjoy Rookie Night." Ms. O said and she walked away. "Perfect." Otis said. Oscar took the rookies skydiving. "Yahoo!" Otis screamed. "I've never seen Otis this happy." Olympia said. "Neither have I." Oscar said. Meanwhile Oona was back in the lab, working on gadgets.

She sighed. "I just wish I can join them. I loved it when we went into the future. Now I'm stuck here." Oona said to herself. Dr. O walked in. "Oona, my thermometer broke. I need you to fix this." she said. Oona picked the gadget up. "No problem." she said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Dr. O asked. "I'm sad because Olympia and Otis are having Rookie Night." Oona said. "But you had Rookie Night." Dr. O said. "I know, but Otis and Olympia have it again." Oona said.

"But they missed the real Rookie Night." Dr. O said and she walked away. Oona put the gadget on the lab table and started fixing it. Meanwhile Oscar took the agents to the Bubble room. "Whoa!" Olympia said. "This is so much fun!" Otis screamed.

Oscar started to throw bubbles at Olympia. Otis started laughing. "You got hit!" Otis yelled. "You're turn!" Olympia yelled and threw the bubbles at Otis. "wait, don't we need goggles?" Otis asked. "Oh I almost forgot." Oscar said. Oscar handed Otis and Olympia goggles. He also have some for himself.

"Great. Now the soap in the bubbles won't hurt me." Otis said. "Stop complaining." Oscar said. "Oscar's right. Anyway it's almost over." Otis said. "What's the last activity?" Olympia asked. "We go to the pillow room and we have a pillow fight." Oscar said. "To the death?" Otis asked. Olympia and Oscar looked at Otis.

"Huh?" Oscar asked. "I've got to stop watching weird stuff on TV." Otis said. "Yeah you do." Olympia said. "Alright guys. No more talking. We've got 15 minutes left until we leave the Bubble room." Oscar said. "Can we say one more thing?" Olympia asked. "Sure." Oscar said.

"Rookie Night!" Olympia and Otis yelled. Oona fixed Dr. O's gadget. "Okay. I'm done." Oona said. Dr. O walked in. "Here you go doctor." Oona said. "Thank you doctor." Dr. O said. "I'm not a doctor." Oona said. "I know. I was talking to myself. What's next!?" Dr. O walked away.

Oona put her head down on the table and sighed. "I just wish I can have Rookie Night with Oscar." Oona said. Ms. O and Orchid walked in. Orchid pointed to Oona. "There she is Ms. O." Orchid said. "Huh?" Oona asked. "What's going on here"

"Gadget lady here was destroying the Basketball-inator!" Orchid said. "I wasn't destroying the Basetball-inator! I was destroying the Cherry-on-top-inator!" Oona yelled. Oona picked up the Basketball-inator. "Here's the Basketball-inator!" Oona handed Orchid the gadget.

"Oh. Okay. Bye Sherman." Orchid said and she walked away. "Oona, where's Otis and Olympia?" Ms. O asked. "At Rookie Night. Remember?" Oona asked. "Oh yeah." Ms. O said. "Well I'll see you later." Ms. O walked away. Oona picked up another gadget and started working on it.

15 minutes later, Oscar took the two rookies to the pillow fort room. "Awesome!" Otis said. "Now what do we do here?" Olympia asked. Oscar looked at Olympia. "Seriously? We're surrounded by pillows and you're seriously asking me that question?" Oscar asked.

"Yes?" Olympia said. "Well we're in the pillow fort room. Obviously we're doing something with these pillows." Oscar said. "Oh." Olympia said. "Like what?" Just then Otis threw a pillow at Olympia. Oscar pointed to Otis. "That." Oscar said. "So a pillow fight?" Olympia asked.

Oscar and Otis nodded. "Yep." Oscar said. "Pillow fight!" Otis screamed. The agents and Oscar started throwing pillows at each other. "Now this is what I call Rookie Night." Olympia said. "You bet it is." Otis said. "I just hope Oona isn't jealous." Oscar said.

"Jealous?" Olympia asked. "What?" Otis asked. "Well when I told Oona that she couldn't come, she was a little upset." Oscar said. Otis and Olympia looked at Oscar. "A little?" Otis asked. "Okay very." Oscar corrected. "Oh relax." Otis said. "Yeah. What can happen?" Olympia asked.

Oona put a random gadget on the lab desk and took her mallet out. She was going to destroy a gadget. Ocean ran in. "Oona!" he yelled. "What!?" Oona asked. "What are you doing?" Ocean asked. "I'm destroying this gadget." Oona answered. "Why?" Ocean asked.

"I'm so angry because Otis and Olympia are having another Rookie Night!" Oona yelled. "Wait, didn't they miss the first one?" Ocean asked. "Yes." Oona said. "It's cool that Owen, Orchid, and Dr. O are taking the two rookies out to Rookie Night again." Ocean said.

"Actually, they're not. Someone else is doing it." Oona said. "Who?" Ocean asked. "Oscar." Oona said. "Oscar?" Ocean asked. "But isn't he supposed to be a Lab Con?" Oona nodded. "Yep, but he needed a break." Oona said and then she destroyed a gadget. "Whoa!" Ocean yelled. "Calm down." Oona couldn't calm down. "Oona, I'e never seen you like this before." Ocean said. "That's because I'm very annoyed!" Oona screamed. Then she thought of an idea.

"Hey, you know what? Can you call Oscar and see what they're doing?" Oona asked. Ocean looked at Oona. "Hmm. I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, isn't that spying?" Ocean asked. "Please Ocean! I really want to know what they're up to." Oona begged.

"I still don't know if that's a good idea." Ocean said. "Please Ocean! I really want to know what they're doing." Oona said. Ocean sighed. "fine. I'll do it." Ocean said and he called Oscar. Meanwhile, Oscar, Olympia, and Otis were having a pillow fight.

Oscar's badge phone was ringing. "Um Oscar, I think that's your phone." Olympia said. "Oh. Yeah it is, but there are no phone calls allowed at Rookie Night." Oscar said. "No wonder why Orielle had to hang up super quickly." Otis said.

"Oh Oscar, what are our nicknames?" Olympia asked. "Well Otis told me that your nickname is Dangerous." Oscar said. Otis nodded. "Yep." Otis said. "Then what's Otis's nickname?" Olympia asked. Oscar hesitated. "I don't know." Oscar said. "Oscar, when you were a rookie, what was your nickname?" Olympia asked.

"ooh. Sorry guys, I don't remember. I was at Odd Squad for years." Oscar said. "Oh." Olympia said. Oscar's badge phone was still ringing. Finally Oscar gave in. "Hello." he said. "Hey Oscar." Ocean said. "Hey Ocean, what's up?" Oscar asked. "What's up with you?" Ocean said in an uncool way.

"Uh nothing much." Oscar said. "We're just in the pillow fort room." Ocean repeated the same thing to Oona and she wrote it down. "Ocean, are you repeating the same thing I said to someone?" Oscar asked. "No!" Ocean yelled. "Are you sure?" Oscar asked. "Yes. I'm positive." Ocean said.

"Okay." Oscar said. He was still suspicious. "wait, are you trying to spy on me?" Oscar asked. Ocean gasped. "Well? Are you?" Oscar asked. "Yikes. He knows what we're up to." Ocean said. "A-ha! I knew you were up to something. Alright. I'll be in the lab in five minutes." Oscar said and he hung up. Then he saw Otis and Olympia having a great time.

"Then again, I guess I can hang out a little more." Oscar said. He picked up a pillow. "Hey guys! wait up!" Oscar joined in. 20 minutes later, the agents and Oscar put the pillows down and left the pillow fort room. Oscar closed the door. "That was fun." Otis said. Ms. O walked to the agents. "Now back to work!" Ms. O yelled.

The two agents went back to their desks and Oscar went to the lab. "Hey Oona." Oscar said. "See you later Oona." Ocean said and he walked away. "Oona, I heard that you were trying to eavesdrop on Otis and Olympia's Rookie Night." Oscar said. "Okay yes I was. I'm sorry. I was just jealous." Oona said. "Okay. I don't want you doing that anymore. Well I've got to go back to Lab Con. See you around Oona." Oscar said and he walked away.

"Okay. No more doing that." Oona said. Otis and Olympia walked in. "Hey Oona." Olympia said. "Did you have fun at Rookie Night?" Oona asked. "Yep." Otis said. "You bet." Olympia said.

 **The End**


End file.
